A tale of Ghosts and Ponies
by chicaalterego
Summary: Even in a world of ponies, there is bound to be heroes. This story is about a hero, the hero of Amity Park, Star Phantom, a pony like nopony else you have ever met.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own My Little Pony or Danny Phantom.

**Warning.** This fic has not been looked over by a beta. I take volunteers to go over this oneshot.

* * *

Oneshot: Tale of Ghost and Ponies.

Equestria, beautiful land in which magic is real. In this peaceful land, the perfectly-green grass was adorned with pretty little flowers and big trees that healthily carried colorful leaves, and sweet fruit. The sky in Equestria was the purest shade of blue, and the sun often warmed the springy earth, in which ponies roamed.

The peaceful queendom was ruled justly by the two kind princesses Luna and Equestria —both winged unicorns known as alicorns.

Alicorns were always royalty, having more magical power than unicorns and being able to fly like the pegasi… but the nature of the royal families, or the royal families themselves, is not the main focus of this story. No, this story is about the a magical alicorn that protected the magical lands, an alicorn of origins unknown; one that was not royalty. The tale of the origins of the mysterious Star Phantom.

* * *

Amity Park was a small, amicably town, in which unicorns and Earth Ponies lived peacefully together. Rows of wooden and brick houses were decorated with ribbons and rainbow-colored roses were the home of the very warm and friendly community.

Everypony in Amity Park agreed that the town was 'a nice place to live', and found great joy in playing around in the many slides and swings in the park-like town.

The pony-filled town was a happy town.

But, it was not entirely a common happy town.

Amongst the wooden houses peppering the springy fields, there was one that stood out. A house made of clay bricks on top of which a big green three that seemed to have no trunk was growing.

Nopony in Amity Park knew that this tree, the blood-bosom tree, was a very rare kind of tree, which could enhance the magic in the area, and was said to keep away the evil spirits. That is, nopony but the owners of the house, who put the tree there, making the house look very odd.

The owners of the odd house were as unusual as their home.

Fudge, an energetic, orange, black-manned earth pony —bigger than anypony you might ever meet— had gotten married to a purple-eyed, blue unicorn with an orange mane, named Madeleine.

At first, the pair seemed to be quite your average couple of ponies. Their cutie marks —one of a cube-shaped chocolate fudge and another with Madeleine cookies— matched their names perfectly, like it did everypony's.

Fooled by this appearance of normality, the meek and unexpecting ponies had given their more amicable welcome to the pair… just to be spooked by the stories of evil monsters from the realm of death.

Fudge and Madeleine were very sad that nopony believed in ghosts, but they were very stubborn, hard-working ponies. It took them a long of time to build together a house where their felt they were safe from the monsters they were sure would come to Equestria one day.

No longer after their house was complete, they had their first baby pony: Jasmine. Jasmine was a pretty, white unicorn with an orange mane, blue eyes, and a jasmine cutie-mark, who liked wearing a blue bandana on top of her mane. Unlike her parents, she never took interest in ghosts and seemed to enjoy spending her days burying her hove in books about flowers.

With time Madeleine and Fudge had a second baby pony, Star Prancer, a white earth pony with black mane and eyes as blue as the sky of Equestria. The little one spent his days looking at the sky and dream prancing —A.K.A. to move with high lively springing steps— among the stars and the planets in space.

He was, by everypony's standard, a dreamer. An often times he would be teased by his peers that an earth-pony belonged down on earth, not in the sky and much less in the space.

The only ponies that never made fun of Star Prancer were Goth Spider —a female, purple unicorn with black mane and purple eyes with a black, spider-shaped cutie mark — and Techno Geek —a brown unicorn with black eyes easily seen behind his thick glasses; glasses that, along with the red hat on top of his head, he kept with himself all of the time (his cutie mark was shaped like an abacus, which is as far as ponies have ever gotten to technology).

"Hey, guys!" Star Prancer greeted his only two friends in Equestria.

"Hey, Star Prancer!" Twin answers came from the two ponies outside the door of Ponyworks. The two young ponies were the only ones to ever visit, because everypony else was spooked by Madeleine and Fudge, who came out to greet them enthusiastically.

"Hey, sweeties!" Madeleine greeted sweetly, a tray of cookies floating in front of her. "I made cookies. Would you want one?"

"COOKIES!" Fudge came in a rush from a room nearby, looking like an orange and black blur with how fast he came to a stop in front of Madeleine. Once he had his four hives still on the ground, the bombastic earth pony hit the tray with one of his massive hoves and the sweet goods flied into his open mouth. "Yum!"

The pony matriarch gave a sigh at her husband's antics.

"Hey, mom." Jasmine greeted, her hose buried in a floating book. "Have you seen a blue book with a bee drawn on it? I was making a report about the behaviors of bees and how they affect flowers, but I can't find the book I need."

"Jassie! You came right on time! Your mom and I have an announcement to make. ABOUT GHOSTS!"

"Dad, I'm too busy right now to hear about your ghosts."

Those words struck a chord in the heart of the orange pony. "No daughter of mine should ever be too busy for ghosts! Come on, Mads, TO THE BASEMENT!"

Eventually, Fudge managed to drag his protesting daughter to the basement of Ponyworks, and Medeleine, Star Prancer, Goth and Techno-geek followed suit.

* * *

"This, is the Fudge Ghost Portal! When it turns on it should be able to open a door to the realm of ghosts, The Ghost Zone, where the most dangerous and powerful spirits live!"

"Life? I thought ghosts were supposed to be dead." Techno Geek muttered, and both Goth Spider and Star Prancer gave a shrug.

"BONZAI!" Fudge's hove stomped on top of a very round, very big, red button and the hexagonal hole on the wall gave a brief hum. Everypony's eyes zeroed on the Fudge Ghost Portal in time to see a brief spark of green. But the excitement was very short lived: a second latter as it came the spark vanished along with the hum of the machines… and the light on the room.

"Partying ponies!" Jack exclaimed, "Is everypony ok?"

Nothing but affirmative answers came to Fudge, and the back-up power plant (which ran on magic, of course, since nopony has ever discovered electricity) soon helped the lights on the room to come back.

"Oh, Fudge, dear, don't be so sad." Madeleine cooed her pony husband. "We can fix it latter." Noticing that the news hadn't cheered up the orange pony, she added in defeat "There is a second batch of Madeleine cookies in the kitchen."

"Cookies!" Fudge jumped in joy and ran out of the door. Stopping right at the base of the stairs and turning back. "Can I have fudge too?"

"Sure," came the decidedly less enthusiastic reply.

"YAY! Mads, you are the best!" Fudge declared before he rushed out the room.

"I better go with him before he eats the whole kitchen," Madeleine spoke to nopony in particular and headed out of the door.

Jasmine left the room soon after, but not before making a remark about ghost not existing, and being a magical impossibility.

Now that Fudge, Madeleine and Jasmine were out of the room, only the younger three ponies stayed behind.

"Let's check it out!" Goth Spider gave a look into the hexagonal-shaped hole in the wall. Her curious, purple eyes gazing all over the uneven ground that looked like it was covered with unmoving snakes. There was something intimidating yet magical about it, and the feeling coming out in waves made her very curious.

"Star Prancer, you look at it," she ordered.

"What!" Star Prancer replied outraged. "I won't go in there!"

"Yeah, why would anypony want to look into a magical device that opens the gate to the land of scary monsters?"

Goth Spider rolled her eyes, "Just go!" She pushed Star Prancer with a cloud of purple magic coming out of her horn.

"Fine," Star Prancer sighed in defeat. "I'll go. Besides, I have always wondered what kind of amazing, magical things might be at the other side," the blue-eyed pony declared as he hoped in the Fudge Ghost Portal.

The white earth pony looked around the dark hole, unable to see anything but the lighted outside.

Nothing particularly exiting happened for a while, but then, Star Prancer tripped on one of the snake-like things on the floor, and his star-shaped cutie-mark hit the wall, or, rather, a round something on it.

As soon as the cutie mark hit the spot, magic started to whirl inside the darkness.

The darkness became light, and a sudden pain blossomed on Star Prancer as the magic all around him forced its way to his body. Dazed, and confused, Star Prancer somehow managed to get himself out, though he never felt his feet moving on the floor.

"Star Prancer, is that you?"

"Dude!"

"What!"

"Look in the mirror!" Star Prancer finally had the strength to look up and see Goth Spider making a mirror float in front of her nose…

Although a part of Star Prancer had identified the reflective object as a mirror, he didn't recognize the image in it as his reflexion. Standing in the place he should be was a black alicorn with white mane and green eyes that seemed to glow with the magic of the portal. The body of the alicorn, though, glowed with a different shade than the eyes; the color of pure magic.

Even his cutie mark had changed from simple white stars to flaming green ones.

As soon as Star Prancer registered that the one in the mirror was actually him, he screamed.

"Kids, is everything ok down there? I'm going down."

"Oh, crud. Oh crud, oh crud , oh crud." Star Prancer panicked and closed his eyes, unconsciously holding to a feeling of warm dread in his chest.

"Oh! There you are! Don't take too long, there is fudge!" Fudge eagerly informed, before his eyes landed on the swirling green, magic portal fully working on the wall.

"Maddeline!" Came the shout as the orange pony left the room.

* * *

That was a day nopony in Pony Works would forget… That was the day that the dreaming, and somewhat clumsy, earth pony Star Pancer gained the magic of an alicorn, and the ability to turn into one. Two magical rings of light were all it take for Star Prancer to become the powerful hero Star Phantom —not that anyone but he and his friends knew that little detail.

Star Phantom soon become famous in his little town for fending off the monsters that eventually came to Equestria, just like Fudge and Madeleine had predicted (which was not only predicted by them but entirely their fault to be honest).

Fortunately, or perharps not, Star Phantom soon became so good at catching the evil ghosts and taking them back to the real of death, that nopony out of Amity Park ever suffered the danger of the evil spirits.

And thus, Star Phantom became the laurelled hero of the haunted Amity Park, and Amity Park gained the fame of being the sole town in Equestria in which everypony was crazy. That is until one day…

* * *

_Somewhere in Ponyville_

"I tell you he is real, Twilight Sparkle!"

"Don't be silly, Spike. I, as the apprentice of Princess Celestia, know all the alicorns in the world." Declared the purple unicorn Twilight Sparkle.

The baby dragon, Spike, crossed his little arms and pouted. "Fine! I will go to Amity Park and find Star Phantom, and then you will see you were wrong!"

"Yeah, yeah," Twilight Sparkle didn't even look up from the books she was reading. She had spent too much time playing with her friends and needed to catch up in her studies.

It wasn't until night she decided she had read enough for the time being.

"Spike?" She called into the empty rooms, belatedly realizing she was alone. Then, she searched for her friend in all the rooms of her house, one by one, but there was no reply.

Of course, she would then remember that her friend had said he would go to Amity Park to look for the rumored alicorn Star Phantom. And right after would decide to look out for the baby dragon.

Everypony that knew Twilight Sparkle could predict she was going to look for him, and it was a matter of fact that all her friends would tag along in a trip that would show them a whole new side of magic.

But that magical adventure —the one involving Star Phantom, Twilight Sparkle and her friends— is a tale for another day.

* * *

.

* * *

**AN:** Hi there people! I hope you liked the oneshot. And, before you ask, yes IT IS a oneshot. No plans on developing it any further.

To be honest, I'm not a huge fan of My Little Pony, and wrote this mainly because of a plot-bunny that came out of nowhere...

I was really surprised that I didn't find this concept developed at all last time I checked (it has been a while since then, though).

**Thanks for reading, and please leave me a review ^_^ **

Ps. If anyone has a better pun that Star Prancer = Star Phantom, fire away!


End file.
